1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal drilling and milling machine having a spindle head which can be rotated about an axis set at 45.degree. relative to a horizontal plane; the spindle head can be arrested in the horizontal and vertical working positions of the spindle or spindle sleeve by means of the support housing, and the spindle sleeve can be driven by means of a gear system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horizontal drilling and milling machines of this general type are known from German Offenlegungsschrifts No. 26 13 736 and 22 52 366, as well as from U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,656, Bottger et al dated June 10, 1969. In these arrangements, the rotary movement of the spindle head is effected by means of a rack-and-pinion drive, or similarly by means of a linear piston. Piston-cylinder units and plate springs effect arresting and release of the rotatable spindle head, and movement of the latter on a supporting journal. Hirth-type serrations are used for securing the position of the spindle head.
An object of the present invention is to improve a horizontal drilling and milling machine of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the rotation and precise arresting of the spindle head relative to the support housing can be assured with structurally simple means.